I Just Need Your Honesty
by Aizu-chan
Summary: He just needed the swordsman's honesty to admit everything. But it was difficult because the swordsman would sacrifice everything for his nakama, even if it was his own love. That's why he chose to not admit his own feeling. ZoSan. R&R.
1. Why do you always lie to me?

**I Just Need Your Honesty**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Why do you always lie to me?

'_I hate him… I hope that I really hate him! But my heart still says that I love him too much… But why he never admits his feeling on me?! That swordsman loves me… I know it! I still remember how he tried to comfort me when Vivi broke up with me. That time, when I was crying in the kitchen…'_

_--- flashback_

The kitchen door cracked open... Zoro stopped at the sight. He looked at Sanji who was sitting on the floor, body shivering, not looking at him. Zoro saw a paper on the table and walked toward it.

"W-What are you doing here?! Get out of my kitchen!" Sanji shouted to him, still not looking at him. His voice was different from usual because of the sobs.

Zoro took the paper and Sanji quickly stood up to take it back. And that was when Zoro saw his tears on his cheeks. Zoro grabbed the paper tightly and tried to read it as Sanji was still trying to get it back, pulled Zoro's hands but to no avail.

"Zoro! Give it back to me! I said give it back!" Sanji shouted and sobbed.

'**Sanji-kun, I'm so happy to be your girl since we were in Arabasta, but I'm sorry, I think our relationship is far enough now. I've decided to break up with you. Don't worry about me; I'm Kohza's girl now and I'm going to marry him. Don't reply this letter because I don't want Kohza to know about our relationship. Thanks for all. Vivi.'**

Zoro kept in silence. He still stared at the letter and his mouth opened a bit. Sanji had stopped trying to pull the letter from him and he fell down to the floor again, knelt, covered his face with his hands and cried.

"What the fuck…?!" Zoro whispered sharply under his breathe.

Zoro tore the letter into parts and threw them to the floor angrily. Sanji just glared at it, wiped his tears. Then Zoro started to kneel beside Sanji on one of his legs. Sanji turned his face away and sobbed.

"Just… laugh at me if you want. Just… do anything that you want! I know you'll…" Sanji never finished his words. Zoro held his thin body in his muscled arms.

"Shut up… I won't do such things," Zoro said calmingly yet gently, tightened his grip on Sanji's shoulders.

The next second, Sanji started to hit Zoro's chest with his hands desperately, "You… Don't act like you care about this! Don't act like you know how my feeling is! Don't act like…"

Zoro held his thin wrists.

"Sanji…!"

"…Zoro… Let go off me…! …I said let go off me!!!" he shouted on Zoro's face. His cheeks covered by his own tears.

Finally he bowed his head and rested it on Zoro's chest weakly and cried again. Zoro sighed, held his body tighter than before. Sanji's sobs became louder and louder, he almost screamed. He couldn't hold his sadness and angriness anymore and he just moved his hands to hold Zoro's back. Zoro blushed.

"…I do care, Sanji. I do know about your feeling," Zoro started to caress Sanji's blond hair gently. He closed his eyes softly with his hand still moving.

After sat on that position for almost an hour, Sanji finally stopped sobbing. There's an awkward silence between them, until finally Sanji broke the silence with his whisper.

"…Zoro…"

"Huh?"

"…Why did you do this? Why do you have to cheer me?"

"Err… I…" he blushed, "We're all nakama, right?"

"…Only that…?"

Zoro blushed more, "Y-Yeah… How are you?"

Sanji moved to let go off Zoro's hug, "I'm okay. Thanks." He still grabbed the material of Zoro shirt tightly.

"Sanji… I hope you're really okay…" Zoro whispered and leaned forward. He touched Sanji's forehead with his lips. Both of them blushed. Zoro quickly leaned backwards.

"I… I'm… sorry if you…" Zoro hadn't finished his words when he felt Sanji's wet lips pressed against his left cheek, near his lips. He blushed even more, Sanji did too.

"Err… it's okay, Zoro…" Sanji blushed, "Now I… I just need to take a rest now. I'm gonna sleep in my room before our dinner time."

"Oh, okay." Zoro let go off Sanji's body and stood up awkwardly. He pulled Sanji's hand to help him stand up.

Sanji said nothing but he just smiled, and then walked to his room.

_end flashback-----_

'_Zoro still glares at me with his blushing face everytime we meet… But he's always avoiding me when Luffy is being near us… That swordsman, he knew that Luffy loves me so he tries to keep his feeling on me by himself, in his deepest heart. Does he think I'm that stupid so I can't see it?! Why doesn't he try to understand my feeling on him too…? Why doesn't he think about his own happiness too…?'_

"Hi Sanji," somebody came to the kitchen.

"…Hi Luffy, want me to help with anything?" Sanji asked him back.

"No, I just want to know, do you have any plan to do on this island?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"I… If you don't have any plan, why don't we walk around the town tonight?" Luffy blushed.

"…Ah yes! I have to buy some new food ingredients for our stock, so, you can ask Usopp or others," Sanji replied him, of course he lied.

"…Mmm, okay. I'll go ask Usopp and Chopper," Luffy walked out weakly.

'_My captain, why don't you realize what's going on here?' _he thought. A puff of smoke came out from his mouth.

That night, everybody spent their time in the town. Nami and Robin walked through cafes and shopping centers. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky bought some random stupid items like Indian Drums (no offense to the Indians, really), Explosive Bubble Gum, and some Farting Pillows.

'_I wonder where Sanji is now… Where are the markets?' _Luffy thought.

Back to the Thousand Sunny, Sanji was washing all plates and cups after their dinner. Then he walked out from the kitchen, only to found Zoro was sitting on the deck, looking at the sea.

'_Che… He's there… What should I do now? Where are the others? Ah yes, spending their time in the town… So, it's only him and me here…' _Finally Sanji decided to walk to him.

"Hey, shitty-swordsman, why don't you go to the town likes the others?" Sanji asked, sat beside him.

"… How about you? Didn't Luffy ask you to go anywhere with him?" Zoro replied, still looking at the sea.

"He did. But I… rejected him," Sanji remembered about how he lied to Luffy, "I told him that I want to buy some new food ingredients."

"So why are you still here now if you want to buy…" Zoro hadn't finished his words.

"I lied to him, stupid."

"…Why?"

"Because… I don't want to have a walk with him, only with him,"

"…Why?" Zoro finally turned his face to him.

"Why do I have to? I'm not his boyfriend, at all!" Sanji answered him, tried to make him realize everything.

"…" Zoro turned away, "I know you're not. But, I think Luffy…" Zoro never finished his words.

"You think Luffy has a feeling on me and want to be my boy, huh?! Then why don't you think about my feeling too?! I don't have such feeling at him!" Sanji still tried to make Zoro know what was happening around them.

"…Why don't you try to reply his feeling on you? You knew already that he loves you then you can just try to feel the same, right???" Zoro looked at him and blushed, without even realized it.

"Because I love someone else, stupid!" Sanji shouted on him. He knew that his face was really red at the time, but he didn't care.

They froze for a second.

"…!!!" Zoro looked away.

"Hey, look at me! …Why are you afraid to know the next sentence of mine???" Sanji shouted and pulled Zoro's shoulder so they faced again. Zoro blushed even more before he turned his look away.

"…You… you're a coward! Face the fact, can't you?! Let me continue my sentence, the one that I love is…"

"SANJI!!! I don't… I don't want to know about that!" he squeezed his eyes close and blushed harder.

"…you," Sanji said softly, almost heard as a whisper, "I do love you, stupid."

"…Sanji," Zoro shove Sanji's hand away from his shoulder,"Believe me, Luffy is really serious about his feeling on you."

"Then I'm serious about mine too!!! Do you think I'm not…?" Sanji bowed his head weakly.

"… I… Sorry, I don't have such feeling on you, so you'd better just accept Luffy's love. He's really serious…"

"I can't!!! And I know you're lying to me! Why don't you just admit your true feeling honestly???" Sanji shouted again, but not looking at him.

"…I'm not! I'm telling you the truth!" Zoro shouted back to him, grabbed his collar.

"… I know Luffy is a good guy! I know he's the one who has made us all together! I know he has introduced us to a true friendship! I know he has be a good friend for you, and for me, and for all of us! It's okay if you want to see him happy, I think everyone does, including me. But you still have to admit your own true feeling! You still have to think about yourself!" Sanji shouted back as he was trying to not let his tears fall.

Zoro let go off Sanji's collar slowly and looked away again, "What do you mean?"

"I know you do love me… even if you'll never say it," Sanji said softly.

"Sanji, I…" Zoro never finished his words.

"I think… you just try to do anything as long as it can make him happy, right? Although you have to sacrifice your own feeling, your own love!!! Think about my feeling too, can't you?!" Sanji shouted to him again, turned his face away and wiped his tears that he couldn't take anymore.

"Sanji…"

"I can't have a love relationship with someone that I don't love, but I can have one with someone that I love and loves me!!! And you know it's you, liar!" Sanji grabbed his collar and hit his chest. He couldn't hold all his tears anymore, and he didn't care if Zoro see it.

"For how many times do you want me to tell you that I don't?!"

"Then why did you have to cheer me when I was sad?!? Why did your face always blush everytime we met?!? Why did you always look at me when we ate together?!? Why did you always worry about me so much when I came from a fight?!? Why did you… kiss me…?"

"…OKAY!!! Let me prove you, my only reason to do all of them is…… only lust!!!"

Zoro suddenly stood up and grabbed Sanji's wrist roughly.

"Zoro!!!" Sanji screamed as Zoro's nails pressed hard against his skin. Zoro dragged him strongly and roughly to the nearest room, kitchen. Sanji tried to let go off Zoro's grab, but he was too strong. When they arrived, Zoro quickly slam the door behind him. Sanji tried to stand up but Zoro pushed his shoulders and pinned him down on the hard floor.

"Zoro, you…"

Zoro kissed him lustfully, pushed his tongue forcefully. Sanji's eye widened, gasped. Finally, Zoro ended that kiss and breathed heavily. Sanji looked down and realized their position. He blushed.

"Zoro, what do you want???"

Zoro didn't say anything. He moved his upper body so he was kneeling now, and he started to take off his white shirt so fast that some of the buttons popped. After threw his shirt away, he went to Sanji's tie, jacket and shirt.

"Zoro!" Sanji tried to push Zoro's hands but to no avail, Zoro was too much stronger than him. His shirt's collar tore when Zoro took off his shirt without opening his buttons first and threw it away. Then his hands went to Sanji's buckle, and finally unzipped his pants.

"Zo…"

Zoro gave him another lustful kiss that made Sanji's head couldn't move as he pulled Sanji's pants down to his knees and undone his own pants. Zoro ended that kiss.

"Zoro, you… AAAAHHH…!!!" Sanji felt a pain between his legs as Zoro gave him a really strong thrust.

"This is what you want, huh??? You want…ah… prove, right?!"

"ZORO!!! Ahh… Zoro!! Ahh…!!! Stop it- AHH…!!" Sanji screamed. He could feel his tears flowed from his eyes. It was too hurtful for him. First, Zoro did it without any preparation or lubrication. Second, Zoro's dick was too big for him. Third, Sanji was a virgin.

"Ahh… shit!" Zoro cursed under his breathe. "ZORO!!!" Sanji felt some warm liquid in him. The next second, Sanji felt better, even though it was still so hurt. Zoro grabbed Sanji's arms stronger on the hard wooden floor and thrust into him rougher. His thrusts became faster and faster, increased the hurt for Sanji. More liquid filled Sanji. Sanji wondered was that Zoro's semen, or his own blood? The only sounds in that room were Sanji's screams and Zoro's breathes. Now, he could feel some liquid was spreading all over the floor.

Sanji thought they have been doing it for so long time even though he was not sure about it exactly. He wondered why the others hadn't come back yet. Finally Zoro stopped it all. He let go off Sanji's arms. He breathed heavily near Sanji's ear and his body was full with sweat. Sanji was sweaty and breathed heavily as well. His light colored body and face were reddened. There were tears all over Sanji's cheeks and sides.

"…Hah… That's it, Sanji… My only feeling on you is lust, not love…! Hah…hah…" Zoro's chest felt really hurt when he saw that Sanji was crying. He stood up and wore his clothes after cleaned his body with a blanket in the kitchen. Then he glanced at Sanji who was still sobbing before left him alone in the kitchen, slammed the door behind him. Sanji saw the dark night sky outside the kitchen before the door closed and the only thing that Sanji could hear was his own sobs now.

"Bastard…Liar…" Sanji whispered weakly to the empty room. '_That stupid swordsman… It hurts so much…! But it's not what he has done to me that made me hurt… I feel hurt because he still didn't want to admit his true feeling… Zoro, do you even know how hurt my heart is?!'_

At the same time, Zoro was sitting on the floor outside the kitchen, leaning his back and head on the kitchen door. One of his hands was running through his green hair and another one was stroking his dick strongly.

'_Shit! That hurts too much for even me! Did I do it too much so Sanji can't stop crying…? Shit! I'm so bad… I'm sorry Sanji… I do love you… Do you even know how hurt my heart is?!'_

End of Chapter 1.

_---------------------------------------_

A cliffhanger, huh? Review if you like, please!


	2. I want you

**I Just Need Your Honesty**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: I want you.

Sanji couldn't move his body easily. When he tried to sit, his lower body felt so hurt, especially between his legs. He crawled slowly to the door, locked it. He didn't want anybody to find him there, in that condition; naked, sweaty, couldn't move properly, and all wet. He sat in the corner of the room, tears flowed on his cheeks. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't stop those tears to flow as Zoro's words repeated in his head again and again.

Cried, cried and cried. Was there anything he can do instead of crying? He was still naked. The cold air started to attack his thin body. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't because his tears still flowing through his eyes.

It was 1:30 AM now. Everybody had come back to the ship and was sleeping peacefully. But Sanji was still crying at the dark and cold corner of his own kitchen and Zoro was still sitting there, on the front deck, looking at the dark sea. He could hear the night breeze moved near his ears, the sea moved the ship side by side and the crying sobs still hadn't stopped. He couldn't take it anymore. It hurts him from inside out, it made him can't even leave it. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He pushed the doorknob but it didn't want to open, locked from inside. Zoro sighed.

"Sanji I…," he sighed again, "open the door, please Sanji."

No replied, instead of sobs. A thing came to his mind, Sanji wouldn't open the door for someone who had hurt him so badly and then just left him alone for more than 4 hours. He took a deep breathe and pushed the door forcefully and the door opened. Fortunately, the door was okay, it was only its doorknob that broken. Zoro closed it again as he looked at Sanji that finally he found after looked through every part of the kitchen.

"…Sanji…! You'll catch a cold, stupid!" He shouted before took Sanji's clothes and brought them to Sanji quickly, but Sanji didn't even turn his face. When he knelt to wear them on Sanji, he realized that he had torn all Sanji's clothes so badly. He put them on the floor and then quickly took off his own shirt. He touched Sanji's shoulder to wear him the shirt, but Sanji shoved his hand away. He tried again, but still no avail.

"Sanji… Please…"

"Shut up! You said that you don't love me. Then don't act like you care about my condition, because you don't!" Sanji cried.

"…" Zoro kept in silence, "…I love you. Please, Sanji, don't make your own body worse…" Zoro said softly.

"I can't hear you…" he said. More tears flowed down now.

"…I LOVE YOU SO I WANT YOU TO TAKE CARE BETTER OF YOURSELF!!!" Zoro blushed.

"…," Sanji smiled between his sobs. Then he hugged Zoro. Zoro held him back tightly and found that Sanji's body was really cold and shivering.

"Stupid, wear this!" Zoro commanded and wore his own white shirt on Sanji.

"… I'm so happy, Zoro… Nothing can describe my feeling now…" Sanji smiled wider. His tears flowed again, but it was not sadness. Zoro smiled too as he held Sanji's thin body tighter, to make it warmer.

"Is that mean you've forgive me?" Zoro asked.

"…No."

"W-What?!"

"I haven't."

"Then, what do you want me to do now…?!" Zoro asked him back.

"Do you know that… it was my first time…?" Sanji blushed.

Zoro let go off Sanji, but still grabbed his shoulders tightly, "What?! Y-You're a virgin…? After all girls that you've…" He hadn't finished his words.

"I was a virgin, until you did that."

"Really?"

Sanji nodded.

"Then… what do you actually want?"

"I… I want you to teach me the correct one…" Sanji blushed.

"Teach you…?" A smile came on Zoro's face.

"Yup… Show me, to be correct."

"…Too easy. I hope everyone has slept."

Zoro took off his remain clothes. He smirked evilly and then crawled on Sanji again.

"You… really want this?" Zoro asked. His finger caressed Sanji's chest seductively.

"Stupid… Why do you have to ask me if your hand has started to work?" Sanji smiled weakly.

"Okay then…" Zoro threw the white shirt away from Sanji.

Zoro leaned forward and licked Sanji's lips. Sanji opened his mouth so Zoro's tongue could get it and taste everything inside.

"…Mmm… You should stop smoking…" Zoro mumbled in the kiss.

"…I won't," Sanji replied.

Then the swordsman deepened the kiss so it changed into a passionate one. He closed every gap between their lips. Sanji learned it quickly. He moved his tongue too in Zoro's mouth. Zoro tasted good and a bit sweet. Zoro felt a flavor of challenge, so he chased Sanji's wild tongue. The kiss was really passionate, but they had to end it because of the lack of oxygen.

"…I'm serious about that," Zoro said, still breathing heavily.

"And me too…," Sanji replied.

Then Zoro smirked. He kissed Sanji on his neck. He licked it and Sanji started to moan. Then he sucked at Sanji's Adam's apple.

"…Zoro…Ahh…"

He started to kissed and licked Sanji's chest, down to his nipples. He put his tongue on the right nipple, and spun it around the nub.

"Zoro…!"

"What? It feels good, right?" Zoro smirked.

Sanji blushed. Then Zoro kissed it softly before sucked on it. Sanji started to moan uncontrollably when Zoro did it. When Zoro stopped doing it, Sanji had just wanted to take breathe but Zoro bit it, made him moaned again and again.

"…That hurts, Zoro…!" Sanji whimpered.

"Okay, okay. You'll get used with it quickly," he smirked against the chest, before moved to the left nipple and did the same, gained another moans from Sanji.

Zoro trailed kisses and licks on Sanji's chest, down to his stomach, and to his member. Sanji blushed again. Zoro licked the tip of it and put it all in his mouth, moved his head back and forth. Sanji moaned lustfully again.

"Kyaaah!!! Zoro!!!" Sanji spilled his semen in Zoro's mouth. Zoro swallowed them all.

"Taste it by yourself…" Zoro moved up and kissed Sanji deeply. Sanji moved his tongue and tasted himself in Zoro's wet mouth. He licked for more and more, but it seemed Zoro had swallowed most of it.

"Mmm…" he mumbled.

"Go try mine, Sanji…"

Zoro held Sanji's body in his arms and flipped their position, Sanji on top. Then he pushed Sanji downwards. Sanji moved down. He blushed when he saw the big dick in front of him.

"…I never thought your dick is really sexy before…" Sanji whispered.

He kissed every part of it lustfully. Zoro moaned his name. He licked its tip and sucked a bit.

"Oh Sanji… Don't play with it like that, just… ahh… suck it…"

"…As you wish…" Sanji smirked.

Sanji bit it a bit, made Zoro moaned so loud. Then he took it all as he could in his mouth. His hands started to squeeze Zoro's balls, softly at first, but then he could make Zoro whimpered so loud like crazy.

"Sanji!" Zoro moaned when he felt his juice came out. Sanji swallowed it, but some of them spilled on the edge of Sanji's lips. Zoro couldn't hold himself so he put his hand on Sanji's head and forced him to move back and forth. Sanji felt a bit shock at first. The long and big dick reached his throat and made him want to cough, but he couldn't of course. Zoro moved Sanji head quicker and forcefully. His juice dropped again, more than the last one. Sanji couldn't take it all so most of the juice came out from his mouth, lubricated Zoro's dick. Finally Zoro stopped it and Sanji could breathe again.

"Yours really tastes good…" Sanji breathed heavily.

"…huh… enough for now… I'm going to do more…" he smirked.

Then Zoro held Sanji's stomach to pull him up. Now he could kiss Sanji's lips again and tasted himself in it. As they kissed, Zoro's hand moved down and down, caressed Sanji softly.

"…ah Zoro, that's ticklish…" Sanji blushed. Then Zoro caught his lips again.

Zoro leaned his back on the kitchen wall as he pulled Sanji with him. They both moaned when their dicks met. Zoro took his fingers in his mouth and wetted it with his saliva. Then he moved them down from Sanji's back. Sanji moaned and grabbed Zoro's hair when Zoro pushed his 2 fingers in. Zoro waited for Sanji to be calmer before continue it because he didn't want to hurt him anymore. After Sanji could breathe easier than before when Zoro moved his fingers back and forth, Zoro pulled all of them out.

"Are you okay if I continue this…?" Zoro asked.

"…yeah. Just do it, Zoro…" Sanji said.

After got that permission, Zoro moved Sanji's thin body up easily and put him right on his member. He pulled Sanji slowly at first, and then let the head got in first.

"…Hhh…!" Sanji whispered.

"Hold it, Sanji…"

Sanji grabbed the broad shoulders in front of him and held it tightly. Zoro moved his hands up and caressed Sanji's back gently and kissed his neck before started to move Sanji's body again. The pace was slow at first, but Zoro speeded it up as he felt the hands on his back and head stopped shivering. Sanji moaned so loud for more that once, especially when Zoro spilled his semen in him. Finally Zoro stopped it all and put Sanji on his lap again. He kissed him softly.

"Was that hurt so much?" Zoro asked when he saw Sanji's tears.

"No, Zoro. It was so much better than before…" Sanji smiled and blushed.

Sanji rested his head on the warm chest and held the muscled body. Zoro held him tightly too. He saw his shirt on the floor and he put it on Sanji's bare back. He caressed the blond hair.

"…Zoro…"

"What happen?"

"…Will you… tell everyone about us?"

"…" Zoro kept in silence.

"Hey, you will, right? Especially Luffy, you must tell him. Quicker is better…" Sanji said.

"…but,"

"No but! You don't want to see him hoping too much from me, right…?" Sanji moved his head and leaned his forehead on Zoro's.

"Yeah. Of course I'll tell him. On the morning," Zoro smiled and sighed, "I will."

"…thanks…" Sanji placed his head on the chest again, "I love you, Zoro."

"…me too, more then you've ever thought." Zoro held him tighter. They fell asleep.

The next morning, when Sanji woke up, he saw that Zoro had woken up quicker than him. Zoro caressed his head and he looked at the door.

"Morning, Zoro," Sanji kissed him.

"…it's afternoon."

"..hnn… okay," he smiled before he remembered something, "Hey, how about the breakfast?!"

"… Sanji…"

"Uh-huh?"

"He knew it already."

Sanji looked at him, "who do you mean…?"

"Luffy has known about this…"

"How come?"

"He came to this room in the morning to see you and he saw us. I woke up and… yeah… I've told him everything and… he has forgiven me…," Zoro smiled and blushed, "He said, he just wants to see you happy."

"How about the others?" Sanji smiled and blushed.

"Luffy told them to have a breakfast in the town, so they won't see us. Luffy and they haven't came back to the ship until now…"

"…I'm happy, Zoro. So, let's get up before they come!" Sanji stood up. When he was going to walk, Zoro pulled his wrist so he fell down again and Zoro kissed him.

"I love you," Zoro said.

Sanji only smiled. Then he pulled Zoro's hands to stand up and faced the new day, the new start of everything on the ship.

-The End-

------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Review if you like, please…!


End file.
